


Spirits of the Sword

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [10]
Category: Phantasy Star IV
Genre: Drabble, Enchanted swords, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Spirits, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Grasping the Elsydeon, Chaz finally understood.
Relationships: Chaz Ashley & Alys Brangwin (Phantasy Star IV)
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Spirits of the Sword

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 38 'saving the world'

Grasping the Elsydeon, Chaz finally understood.

Hearing the voices of the spirits of past heroes of Algol, feeling their spirits well up inside him, knowing that he was one of a whole, a great cycle of legend that had turned for millennia, that he would not be lost, alone or powerless any more, Chaz understood.

Alys had been there, her smile radiant, her strength shining in her eyes. Chaz had already come a long way since he began this journey, an awkward apprentice only just turned full partner. Now he'd been chosen by Algol itself. 

He was ready to fight.


End file.
